This invention relates in general to footwear and, more particularly, to a shoe of a selectively versatile character which is uniquely constructed for interchangeability of styling.
Heretofore, numerous efforts have been undertaken to develop women's shoes for adapting same for facile alteration by the wearer in order to present a variety of appearances and thereby conducing to the versatility of the shoe for different ensemble requirements and the like. Many of such earlier attempts have been directed primarily to what might be considered ornamental effects, such as shown in the patent to Santisi, U.S. Pat. No. 2,759,284 and Bass, U.S. Pat. No. 2,226,110. Other efforts which have been directed more toward alteration in the relationship of the components would be exemplified by the Marx Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,367,232, as well as that to Gardiner, U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,224 and Cramer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,509,423.
However, as merely exemplified by the aforementioned patents, such earlier efforts have been of generally restrictive scope, presenting a relatively narrow range of styles. The invention described and claimed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,296 demonstrates the potential for a relatively wide variety of distinct styles upon selective interchangeability of parts by the wearer without resort to extrinsic tools or the exercise of specialized skills.
My above-identified patent discloses a shoe generally of the sandal type which permits the optional incorporation of a heel strap, a front upper or vamp, a thong for securement to a heel strap; and which also permits a width adjustability of the front upper as well as selectivity of heel style to provide either a wedged or substantially flat configuration. An important feature of the invention of the above-identified patent is the provision of structural elements related to permit ready bendability of the shoe within a zone intermediate the heel and sole, i.e., one of increased flexibility.
The present invention constitutes a significant improvement in several aspects over such previously identified efforts of the prior art and, in particular, over that described in my above-identified patent.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a shoe designed for women and having components of an interchangeable nature which are uniquely interrelated to provide greatly improved quick and simple alteration of the shoe to effect any of numerous styles permitted by said components.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shoe of the character stated which will accommodate various foot sizes and yet, for all such sizes, is not only comfortable to the wearer but also retains its esthetic character.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a shoe of the character stated which comprises elements which permit ready flexing and bendability of the shoe within a zone intermediate the heel and sole to provide increased walking comfort and natural flexing.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a shoe of the character stated which has increased arch support for the wearer to enhance walking comfort.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shoe of the character stated which provides a stable and mechanically secure structural nature when the components of the shoe are in their assembled state, and which should become even more stable and mechanically secure upon further wearing of the shoe.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a shoe of the character stated which embodies cooperative elements which are selectively configured by easy manipulation to provide quick and easy alteration of the outward appearance of the shoe.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a shoe of the character stated which comprehends a multiplicity of interchangeable constituents which may be easily disposed into chosen selective wearing disposition without resort to extrinsic tools and without requiring advance skill on the part of the wearer so that the average individual can quite simply and rapidly bring about the desired style within the range provided.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a shoe of the character stated which is adapted for supporting a readily detachable ornamental element corresponding to particular patterns or color arrangements utilized in other articles concurrently being worn or carried by the user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shoe of the character stated which is adapted for carrying of various ornamental elements in desired patterns or color arrangements and which have novel appearance and provide various colorative effects.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a shoe of the character stated which may be most economically manufactured; which is extremely durable in usage; and which in and of itself serves the purpose of several pairs of shoes so as to bring about a substantial savings to the user.